


If I had a heart

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, OOC
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 04:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17176241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Se Will fosse o assassino em série.





	If I had a heart

Alana era especial.

Ela era diferente das outras mulheres no escritório – era confiante, não tinha medo da autoridade de Jack Crawford como todos os outros e era boa no que fazia. Talvez boa demais. Talvez um dia ela percebesse que Will Graham era só um ato, que aquela instabilidade era inexistente e Will não apenas entrava na mente de seus assassinos, mas deixava-os entrar na dele também. E ficarem. E ele os reproduzia, como se tocasse a sinfonia de outro músico em seu próprio instrumento. Talvez Alana fosse esperta o bastante para um dia notar isso, talvez ele próprio pudesse ajudá-la, apenas para deixar o jogo mais interessante. Hannibal já sabia – e Will sabia de seu segredo também e eles o guardavam juntos, apreciando a beleza da destruição na mente de Abgail Hobbs enquanto brindavam com vinho e comiam cada pequeno pedaço das vítimas do estripador de Chesapeake. E alimentavam-na daquela forma também porque apenas o pensamento doentio de que ela havia fugido do pai assassino e canibal para cair nas mãos dos dois era satisfatório. 

E ele mastigava seu jantar, fígado com um molho que Hannibal especialmente produzira para ele.

Mas Alana – Alana Bloom era uma obra de arte. E seria uma ainda mais bela, mais preciosa se Will pudesse se aproximar mais dela. Ele não a torturaria – não queria estragar sua beleza. Talvez a matasse estrangulada, como Hobbs fizera com sua última vítima, mas não por mercê. Pelo contato. Pelo poder. E ele veria seus olhos tão belos morreram com o ar incapaz de entrar em seu corpo. Então Alana estaria limpa.

Pura.

E ele poderia cortá-la, aproveitar todo o seu corpo. Usaria seus cabelos nas iscas, talvez um pouco de seu sorriso e os ossos de seu toque. Não, uma isca apenas era desperdício, ele poderia fazer mais delas. Duas ou três, pelo menos, usando suas unhas, seu sorriso e os fios perfumados de seu cabelo.

Will a amava.

Bem, amaria-a se tivesse um coração no lugar daquele vácuo dentro de si.

Preservaria seu olhar, de alguma forma. Preservaria o tom de suas íris para que pudesse olhá-las sempre que quisesse, para que fossem suas e só pudessem olhar para ele,  por  ele. Poderiam ser seu lugar seguro quando Hannibal não estava ali e o barulho em sua mente fosse insuportável demais, quando o instável William Graham não fosse apenas um ato. Ele a queria por perto, queria que fosse sua.

Primeiro comeria seu coração.

Como uma metáfora tola – a sede dos sentimentos, a afeição que ela sentia por ele. Absorveria aquilo com o melhor vinho que encontraria naquela cidade. Então fritaria um de seus pulmões e guardaria o outro. Tinha um desejo especial por suas pernas. Gostava de quando Hannibal as desenhava – não eram tão perfeitas quanto a própria obra de arte, mas a reprodução os fazia ficar horas discutindo sobre o quão talentosa Alana era e se um dia eles a convidariam para um jogo de assassinos seriais e jantares especiais. Ele gostaria daquilo.

Dividiria as pernas com Hannibal, apenas pela ideia, pela parceria. Talvez dividisse todo o seu corpo na verdade, afinal Hannibal também sentia aquela atração por Alana, impossível de ser contida, a admiração não só profissional, mas que tomava todos os níveis.

Will dividiria o corpo de Alana com Hannibal.

Mas uma parte maior de seu coração era dele. 

E cuidadosamente enrolou o cabelo de Marissa Schurr na isca que preparava.


End file.
